Motor vehicles typically include an engine for propelling the vehicle. The engine is connected to a transmission that modifies the engine output to a desired speed ratio. A driveshaft (also known as a propshaft) is driveably connected between an output of the transmission and a differential to transmit torque to the driven wheels. The driveshaft is secured to a chassis of the vehicle with a bracket assembly. The bracket assembly includes a bearing having an inner race fixed to the driveshaft and an outer race fixed to the bracket.